<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Burn by netheritetulips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097787">First Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritetulips/pseuds/netheritetulips'>netheritetulips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Hamilton References, M/M, Song: First Burn (Hamilton)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritetulips/pseuds/netheritetulips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dream cheats, Fundy's had enough.</p><p>Yes, this is based off First Burn from Hamilton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me so long and it's not even written well but I got the idea and I had to. Also, this is not proofread in the slightest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool night air slowly crept into the room as Fundy opened the window. A small sigh left him as he gazed up at the night sky, goosebumps making their way up his arms. He stayed like that for a moment or two, allowing himself to pretend that what happened didn’t happen and that it was just like any other night. Any other night, Fundy would have made sure the children ate, put them to bed, and wait for Dream to get home from work.</p><p>Except, it wasn’t like any other night. </p><p>Tonight, it was Dream who was putting the children to bed. </p><p>And Fundy? </p><p>Fundy was trying to figure out how he was supposed to go on about this, after all, there isn’t really a step by step manual on what to do when your husband decides to tell the whole world about the affair he had behind your back.</p><p>Especially when he told the whole world before he even uttered a single word about it to you.</p><p>Fundy blinked away tears as he turned away from the window, looking around the bedroom that had once brought him a feeling of warmth and security, now nothing but a constant reminder of what occurred when he was not there.</p><p>The bed that he used to collapse onto after a long day, relishing in the smell of his husband’s cologne, the same bed he and his husband had spent some nights reading bedtime stories to the children on, was now just the place his husband took that wench onto and did… things.</p><p>It no longer brought back fond memories, only feelings of bitterness, humiliation, and anger.</p><p>So much anger.</p><p>As he thought about it, Fundy grew more and more emotional. Emotions of every sort were hitting him one after the other, like truck after truck was just ramming into his body, pushing him further and further towards the edge.</p><p>How could he? Was Fundy not good enough? Had he not been a loving enough husband? He tried his hardest to make Dream happy, he really did. He kept the house clean, made sure there was always a homemade hot meal on the table when he got home, spoke very highly of him when people asked and yet, he picked him.</p><p>He picked George.</p><p>What did George have that he didn’t?</p><p>Hot tears were now streaming down Fundy’s face, feeling like small droplets of lava on his skin.</p><p>He was so tired of crying, so so tired.</p><p>Fundy bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind, debating on whether or not it was a good idea. He didn’t want to throw a temper tantrum. He didn’t want to act childishly. He had to be the bigger person here. He didn’t want to act like Dre-</p><p>“Snap out of it, Fundy! You have the right to react however you want!” he whispered to himself, making his way over to the bed that now disgusted him so much. The floorboards creaked underneath him as he crouched down next to it, reaching under the bed and slide a box out from underneath.</p><p>The contents of the box rattled as he picked up and set it on the small ottoman that sat at the foot of the bed. Picking up that box had always made Fundy feel as he did when Dream had first started courting him. He used to feel so free, so in love, with the man he called his husband. Now, however, all he felt was deep dread and hurt.</p><p>Fundy’s heart clenched as he slowly opened the box, a choked-up sob escaping his mouth. Countless letters accompanied with various things like pictures and keepsakes sat in the box, stacked into neat piles. Fundy’s throat seemed to be closing up, his breathing becoming more and more ragged the longer he stared at the contents of the box.</p><p>“No,’ he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep breaths, “I can do this. I need to do this. I have to do this.”</p><p>Fundy shakily set the lid of the box down next to it, rapidly blinking to prevent any tears from slipping out his eyes. He sat still for a moment, just gazing into the box. He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before hesitantly picking up the envelope on the top of the pile. </p><p>He turned it over, examining Dream’s handwriting, reading the address over and over. It read the address of his father’s home, where Fundy had spent this past summer with the children. The same summer Dream had done what he did with him. With George.</p><p>Fundy wrinkled his nose in disgust, thinking about the way his heart had leaped when he saw that letter arrive.</p><p>How naive of him.</p><p>With a few quick deep breaths, Fundy slipped the actual letter out of the envelope and set the envelope on the table. He bit his lip before finally opening the folded piece of paper and reading it.</p><p>Fundy swore he felt bile creep its way up his throat before he swallowed. The tears that he thought he was able to stop for now were now flowing freely, pulling a few broken sobs out of Fundy.</p><p>He slammed the letter on the table and stood up, going straight to the small trash can in the corner of the room. He hurriedly dragged it over to the table before plopping back down in the spot he was sat in previously.</p><p>He sat there for a single moment, letting himself feel the hurt, anguish, and just downright betrayal before he grabbed the letter along with the envelope and held it over the candle on the table.</p><p>The flame caught the paper within seconds and Fundy let out a small sigh as he watched the letter that he had once cherished so much, burn to nothing but ashes.</p><p>Before the flame could burn his hand, he let the burnt piece of paper drop into the empty tin bucket, watching it burn before he turned back to the box.</p><p>Repeating the process, Fundy picked up another envelope. He examined it, opened it, read the letter, then burned it, dropping all of it into the trash can.</p><p>It all brought him a strange feeling of contentment and relief. </p><p>That feeling, however, was quickly yanked away from him as his husband entered the room.</p><p>“The children are asleep for now, the twins kept asking for you- what- Fundy what are you.. What are you doing?” Dream asks, stopping a few yards away from the table Fundy was sat at.</p><p>Fundy stayed quiet for a bit, still reading the letters and burning them, before looking up at the man.</p><p>“You know, I saved every single letter you wrote me. From the very first one all the way to the one I received before the end of summer. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, and I really thought you were mine.” Fundy mumbled quietly, lighting yet another letter on fire.</p><p>Dream stayed quiet, opening his mouth to speak a few times only to shut it, choosing to stay quiet. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to hurt Fundy any more than he had already. </p><p>“Do you know what Alex said when I told him what you’d done?” Fundy asks, humming when his husband shook his head, “He said, “You’ve married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.”</p><p>Dream blinked back the anxious tears that pushed at the back of his eyes and went to take a step forward, intending on trying to console the man he had hurt, only to be interrupted by Fundy again.</p><p>“Don’t,” Fundy said sternly, putting a hand up, “take another step in my direction, I can’t be trusted around you. Don’t think you can talk your way back in my arms, Clay.”</p><p>Clay.</p><p>Fundy never called him by his name.</p><p>He had only done so once before.</p><p>On their wedding day, during their vows.</p><p>“I’m burning the letters you wrote me, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. You can stand over there if you want.” Fundy whispered, waving in the direction of the bed as he resumed reading and burning the letters.</p><p>“F-Fundy, please, just let me-”</p><p>Dream, again, was cut off by Fundy.</p><p>Fundy puffed out a small laugh, the letter in his hands crumpling as his grip on the piece of paper tightened out of anger.</p><p>“I truly don’t even know who you are anymore, Clay. I have so much to learn, but for now, I’m rereading your letters,” he holds a small stack of 4 letters he had just read over the flame, watching the ember lick at the aged paper, “ and watching them burn.”</p><p>“Fundy, seriously, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done it and I should’ve told you myself! I just.. I just wasn’t thinking right, they were accusing me of fraud and-”</p><p>“You published the letters he wrote you. You told the whole world how you brought this man into our bed, in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives, Clay! How do you not get that?!” Fundy screamed, slamming his hands on the table.</p><p>Fundy got up, almost laughing quietly to himself.</p><p>“I.. I had to! They were accusing me of fraud and-”</p><p>“Heaven forbid someone whisper “he’s a part of some scheme,” Fundy yells, “your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!” Fundy yells, getting closer and closer to Dream with every word.</p><p>Dream subconsciously took a step back, almost as if he were scared of his husband. He wasn’t, he was sure he wasn't, but Fundy was.. different now. Fundy laughed an empty laugh, gripping his ears, tugging them in frustration.</p><p>“W-Wait- don’t do that- your ears are sensi-”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Fundy ground his teeth together, finally meeting Dream’s eyes again.</p><p>“I know about the whispers, and believe me, I see how you look at Sapnap.”</p><p>Dream fell silent. </p><p>He reached to grab his husband’s hand, flinching as Fundy snatched his hand away from him.</p><p>“Don’t! I’m not naive, I have seen men and women around you. Don’t think I don’t see how they fall for each and every one of your charms,” Fundy yelled, biting his lip as his voice lowered to a small whisper, “They fell. They fell just like I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream felt sick to his stomach. He felt as if his insides were twisting and turning, his hands becoming shaky and clammy. </p><p>“You’ve practically thrown it all away, Clay!” Fundy screamed, stomping back over to where he was, picking up a large stack of letters as holding it over the fire, dropping them into the trashcan.</p><p>“Now you get to watch it all burn!”</p><p>A few tears fell down Dream’s face, his knees feeling weak.</p><p>This is what he had done. This was his doing. This was the result of his selfish acts.<br/>
“And when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their father through! Fuck, Clay, when will you learn? They are your legacy, we are your legacy!”</p><p>With tears blurring his vision and the need to spite Dream fueling his anger, Fundy became careless as he set letter after letter on fire, not even bothering to read any at this point. His carelessness quickly leads to his sleeve catching fire, pulling a gasp from both of them.</p><p>“Fuck, Fundy, hold on!”</p><p>Dream quickly grabbed a nearby vase, pulling the flowers out of it. He quickly moved towards his husband, going to throw the water on his whimpering form, but stopped when Fundy put his good arm out in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t.. Don’t give me your pity water!” Fundy yelled, wincing as he quickly ran to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.</p><p>He soaked half his shirt as he shoved his arm under the tap, shivering at the feeling of the ice-cold water.</p><p>Dream was gobsmacked, watching as Fundy quickly changed his shirt, roughly wiping away the tears that started flowing again involuntarily.</p><p>He looked at Dream, making eye contact with him for a second. A soft look flashed through his eyes before he squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling calmly.</p><p>Fundy calmly walked past Dream, not sparing him another glance.</p><p>“If you thought you were mine.. Don’t.” Fundy said before leaving the room.</p><p>Leaving Dream by himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>